Une raison pour ne plus exister
by Paulinette
Summary: Les guerres sont finies, tout le monde est revenu à la vie... Tout est beau... Ou presque! Quelqu'un se sent mal et souhaite une raison pour ne plus exister dans ce Sanctuaire...


Bonjour! Bonjour!

Comment allez-vous? Depuis le temps! Non s'il vous plait ne me jetez pas de tomates! * sniff sniff *! Bon j'avoue je suis un peu à la ramasse! J'ai eu des passages à vides cotés écriture à cause de la rédaction de mon mémoire (que j'ai lamentablement foiré) et donc chaque fois que je me disais « aller go écris » j'avais plutôt envie de m'ouvrir les veines à coup de cuillères en plastique XD! Maiiiis les temps ont changé! Yataaaaaa! J'ai commencé une nouvelle vie, un nouveau boulot à Taïwan et donc j'ai de nouvelles motivations!

Je vous annonce donc que je suis en ce moment en peine écriture d'une nouvelle fic avec Shun comme personnage principal! (on est fan ou on ne l'est pas!)! Et qu'aujourd'hui je vous poste un petit one-shot bien sombre (on se refait pas!)

J'espère donc que vous allez apprécier! Je suis ouverte à toute reviews critiques ou encourageantes (celles-ci sont fortement encouragées bien sur! héhé!)

Sinon je remercie ma soeur qui a finalement bien voulu corriger ma fic après mes déboirs internet avec Mélanie ou TitAnge XD Merci à elle quand même pour sa patience!

Bon maintenant...

**Résumé: ** Tout le monde est vivant, le monde est beau... ou presque, quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien!

**Couple: **pas de couples juste les méandres de l'esprit de mon chouchou!

******Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei… Hé oui, je n'ai toujours pas le génie d'inventer de si beaux persos mouaaa XD Même si j'adore les torturer ^^

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Une raison pour ne plus exister.**

Une raison pour ne plus exister... Une seule et unique... La perversion de mon âme.

Les guerres sont finies, tout le monde est revenu à la vie et pourtant au fin fond de mon âme, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

La perversion de mon âme...

Vous avez tous beau déployer des trésors de conviction, de tout faire pour détourner mon attention de cette déprime qui ronge mon cœur, dans vos yeux, je la vois... Je vois cette ombre de peur, de colère, de pitié aussi, parfois. Et cela égratigne encore un peu plus mon cœur. Vous faites comme si tout allait bien, que tout était oublié. Mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Parce que moi, je le sais, je le sens. Je vous ai fait du mal, j'ai participé à votre mort, à tous.

Mais Athéna m'a pardonné...

Alors vous m'avez pardonné...

Mais moi je ne me pardonnerai jamais!

Alors je m'isole de plus en plus, je m'éloigne de vous pour votre bien et pour le mien. Vous ne voulez pas faire de peine au pauvre petit Shun mais c'est déjà trop tard. La peine est là depuis que nous sommes revenus. Oui je me suis battu pour Athéna et pourtant, j'ai sombré à un moment donné, Hadès en a profité, il m'a possédé, bien au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. J'ai pu lire dans son cœur et il m'a contaminé... Mon âme a été pervertie et jamais elle ne redeviendra aussi pure qu'avant.

J'ai profité d'un des nombreux banquets d'Athéna pour m'éclipser une nouvelle fois. La nuit noire, sans lune, dissimule ma silhouette et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans cette obscurité. Mes pas me mènent sur la plage mais encore une fois, la paix que j'espérais trouver ne m'est pas accordée. Mes yeux fouillent un instant le noir d'encre mais seul le bruit des vagues se fait entendre...

Noir... Tout est noir... Noir comme la mort, comme mon âme...

Une raison pour ne plus exister...

Et c'est comme si j'entendais sa voix... C'est sûrement un reste de cette possession... Sa voix obsède mon esprit, encore et encore... Elle m'empêche de dormir... Elle me fait peur et en même temps elle m'attire! Je résiste et pourtant j'ai tellement envie de céder... Est-ce que ma vie ne serait pas plus douce dans la mort, est-ce que l'enfer qui m'accueillerait ne soulagerait pas ma peine...

Je tombe à genoux dans le sable, mes mains enserrant soudainement mon crâne... Je ferme les yeux...

STOP! Arrête! NON!

Un léger gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres... Je sais que j'ai déjà perdu! Je sais que je vais céder... Et je sais que quelque part, ça vous soulagera tous... Combien d'entre-vous me surveillent encore? Cherchant une trace de noir dans mes cheveux, une trace de mal dans mes yeux... J'ai arrêté d'y faire attention... Je me suis laissé entraîner par cette voix, par SA voix... Je sais pourtant que c'est mal et j'espère encore voir la lumière du doux cosmos de notre déesse... Mais rien et c'est un cosmos plus sombre qui m'apparaît... Qui m'appelle...

_Viens... Abandonne... Laisse moi te soulager..._

Combien de temps suis-je resté là, à genoux dans le sable, les yeux clos? Une heure, deux, peut-être dix... J'ai perdu la notion du temps... Mais j'ai pris ma décision.

Une raison pour ne plus exister...

Je me suis finalement levé, presque serein, l'esprit en paix. J'ai perdu mais j'ai accepté. Je sais où aller... Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai tendu la main devant moi et d'un coup de cosmos, j'ai ouvert le passage qui me ramènerait là où était ma place. Pas de regards en arrière, pas de larmes, pas de regrets... J'ai fait mon choix... Et quand la plage a disparu, que le silence 'est emparé de moi, j'ai su que maintenant, je n'aurais plus mal.

"Bienvenue chez toi..."

Cette voix froide qui avait hanté mes nuits m'accueillait enfin et un soupir soulagé m'échappa... Mes yeux se posèrent sur Hadès et sur mon nouveau monde...

"Bienvenue en Enfer..."


End file.
